SIT!
by Tigerlily13
Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku spy on Kagome and Sango while they are talking in the forest...but when Kagome says three unexpected words in one sentence, there are about three loud thuds in the bush behind them, a very startled Miroku, and a pissed off dog demon. W
1. Default Chapter

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this, Inuyasha." "Oh, shut up, Miroku! You never wanna do anything adventurous!" "This isn't adventurous, it's spying!" he whispered. "Oh, well...close enough!" Inuyasha snapped back.  
  
The two of them were currently hiding behind a bush listening in on Kagome and Sango's conversations. "Shhhh! I can't hear!" Inu whispered.  
  
(Miroku was trying to get out a piece of gum that was in his pocket, and was making a lot of rustling sounds in the bush.)  
  
"Sorry..." he muttered.  
  
"So, do you wanna come with me and Inuyasha to see a movie tomorrow night? You can bring Miroku" Kagome said with a grin. "Heh-heh...ok" giggled Sango. "Alright, umm...should Inu and I pick you and Miroku up at 8? That would give us half an hour to "fool around" in the theatre room...with no one there...just the two of us with our dates all alone..." she said, still grinning.  
  
(Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged glances...)  
  
"Kagome! I'm not that lecherous!" exclaimed Sango jokingly. (Miroku frowned.) "Oh, come on!" she whined. "It'll be so much fun! I'll sit in the corner of one side with Inu, and you can sit on the opposite side of Miroku who would probably want to sit next to Inu so they can talk. It'll be sooo much fun! Please???" she begged, but Sango didn't have time to answer, because just then they heard about three loud thuds in the bush behind them.  
  
"Owwwiieee" whined Inuyasha. Miroku was laughing hysterically while Sango giggled and Kagome's mouth dropped.  
  
"How much of that did you actually hear??" she asked. "And no lies!!!" but Inuyasha was ignoring her questions.  
  
"Do you always have to say that many 'sits' in one sentence?!" he asked, frustrated. She just ignored him back and smiled along with everyone else, and pretty soon all three of them were laughing at Inu-chan.  
  
"Awww..." Sango and Kagome said simultaneously.  
  
"That's not funny..." he growled while pouting in the 3 foot hole he had dug from all the sitting. "Well of course its funny..." Sango giggled. "Yeah, and that's what you get for eavesdropping!" said Kagome with her arms crossed.  
  
"And you...you are just as much of a lil shit-brain as he is!" added Sango while glaring at Miroku.  
  
"But I—" he started to answer but Kagome cut him off. "No buts, Miroku...you are just as much to blame" she said. He frowned. "Aww, look at how cute he is when he's sad!" whispered Sango in Kagome's ear. It made her heart melt.  
  
"You know what I think?" she whispered back to Sango.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think they need to be punished." Kagome said aloud.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha just looked at eachother, exchanging glances. "This could either be a good thing, or a bad thing..." thought Miroku. Kagome then whispered something else to Sango that even Inuyasha couldn't hear, and within seconds Sango was giggling and smiling. "This could get evil" thought Inuyasha.  
  
Then Sango turned to Miroku and spoke loud enough for both of the boys to hear. "Miroku...follow me. Now." She ordered. Miroku gulped. "DID YOU JUST HEAR WHAT I SAID!?!" she yelled. He whimpered and immediately stood up to follow her somewhere else in the forest that they were in.  
  
When Inuyasha tried to go after Miroku, Kagome yelled. "Oswari!!!" THUD! "Oww!!" he whimpered.  
  
Kagome looked around, making sure that they were alone.  
  
"Aww, did I hurt you?" she asked with an evil grin on her face. "Umm..." was all he could say. "I'm sooo sorry" she said while staring at him straight in the eyes, still grinning.  
  
She then slowly walked over to him, and without any hesitation, sat in his lap and faced him while wrapping her legs around his waist. "I didn't mean to" she said *innocently* while running her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Kagome, what the hell are you—" he started to ask but never finished his sentence as she kissed him on the lips. He was taken by surprise at this, but continued to make out with her.  
  
(Duh!)  
  
She shifted her body up against his a little, (making him a bit horny^_^) and he let out a small whimper. He was defiantly in puppy heaven. "Ok, I have got to be dreaming" he thought to himself. He then decided to take advantage of this moment or "punishment" as Kagome called it.  
  
He slowly drew his hands up her waist and eventually made his way to her chest. She moaned while slightly leaning back her head a little. "Oh, god" he accidentally said aloud.  
  
"Hee hee...good..." thought Kagome.  
  
He continued to grope her, when she thought that she should take this one more step further. She crossed her arms and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, lifting it above her head and tossing it off to the side. Inuyasha was breathing harder and heavier by the minute as he stared at her white-laced cups. She then took his hands in hers and led them up her body once more and onto her bra. He continued to grope her, thinking that all of this was too good to be true.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, placing her left hand behind his head and began kissing down the side of his neck. She finally got to his ear and whispered "Inuyasha...can you keep a secret?"  
  
(She continued to kiss on his neck.)  
  
He was lost in heaven by now.  
  
"Uh...sure..." he whispered back to her, not really paying attention.  
  
"What is it?" he asked her, (still groping.)  
  
"Well...it's complicated." She said with her evil smile once more.  
  
"Just tell me...I promise I won't tell anyone." He said.  
  
"Ok...here it goes..." she whispered. She took in a deep breath, and......................  
  
SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT- SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT- SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT(looks down at her watch, still screaming the words...) SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT- SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT- SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT- SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT!!!" she yelled, grinning more brightly than ever. 


	2. Chappie Two

"Why, you little..." Inuyasha was very pissed and far past even speaking to Kagome at this point.  
  
Kagome giggled and grabbed her tee shirt off of the ground.  
  
"Damn...she's putting it back on..." he thought. "Stupid wench..." but she interrupted his angry thoughts as she spoke again, but this time she was sincere.  
  
"There was your punishment." She said softly to him while smiling.  
  
"Ya don't say..." he said sarcastically.  
  
She then helped him out of the even deeper hole that it was before and pinned him against a tree.  
  
"Oh, great...what kind of stupid shit are you going to pull this time?" he asked her angrily.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck again (only this time they were standing.)  
  
"Nothing. I promise." She looked at him in the eye once more. "I—I really am sorry..." she said with a soft smile. He wasn't sure if he should believe her or not.  
  
"Please believe me...it was only a joke" she said. His eyes softened at that, and he finally gave in.  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry, too...for spying on you guys." He said. "You know, it really wasn't Miroku's fault..." he explained.  
  
"It's ok" she whispered while shushing him with her finger to his lips. "I really am sorry...I just wasn't to make sure you know that...it was only a one time thing...*giggles*...really...I promise."  
  
She smiled and leaned up towards him, giving him a sweet, gentle kiss that couldn't have been more passionate.  
  
Are you ready for the real secret now?" she whispered.  
  
"Do I really want to know?" he asked jokingly, but nodded his head.  
  
"Inuyasha...I—I love you" she admitted while kissing him on the lips again. 


End file.
